User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Yanas and Founder races
(Geomancy - Geomantic Entity or Eieyani - Ultra-terrestrials) Eternal Collective of Consciousness projected by Source-God (Yunasai) to form the 3 Primal Sound Field – the Khundaray, of the Energy Matrix, from and through which the conscious life field of our Time Matrix is seeded. Also called Geomancy or Geomantic Entities”, as they would appear as “geometric shapes made of living light” when viewed form an earthly perspective, Ultra Terrestrials, The Cosmic Trinity, Eieyani Elder Council or our Cosmic Family of Consciousness, and are the legitimate “Ascended Master” level. Corresponds to the 3 levels of the Energy Matrix: The Eckatic Level: - Grandeyanas – (Pronounced Gron’-dA-yon-us) Yanas of the First Primal Sound Field. Also called Emerald Order Yanas or Blue Flame Yanas. This First Primal Sound Field, the Eckatic Level, of the Energy Matrix represents the last passage of ascension into full expansion of consciousness and At-One-ment with the consciousness of God-Source. The singular Blue Flame sound-tone of the Eckah Grandeyanas identity is translated into audible sound as "rah" or Ra. (In some spiritual traditions this inaudible tone has been referred as "the sound of the inbreath and out-breath of God".) The audible sound translation of the "Ra" Eckatic Blue Flame sound-tone as it is spoken in our Time Matrix is Melchizedek (pronounced mel-kiz'-e-dek). (See: Ra Confederacy) The Polaric Level: Wachayanas - (Pronounced Wa’’-shA-yon-us) Yanas of the Second Primal Sound Field. Also called Gold Order Yanas or Gold Flame Yanas. The Triadic Level: Ramyanas - (Pronounced Ram’-yon-us) Yanas of the Third Primal Sound Field. Also called Amethist Order Yanas or Violet Flame Yanas. Yanas, which means “ of, or in the Yunasai” exists within the Triadic Level of the Energy Matrix, the third level of individuation within Source. Yanas collective from each of the 3 Primal Sound Fields of the Khundaray (Energy Matrix) are collectively called the Eieyani. The Yanas Collectives of the Primal Sound Fields represent our “ Cosmic Family of Consciousness”, through which all manifest things are indelibly connected to Source through the energetic expression of the Primal Sound Field. The Yanas exist beyond the smaller reality fields within which space-time-matter experience takes place. The Eieyani collectives of the Khundaray Primal Sound Fields are the Eternal Guardian Collectives that are responsible for maintaining the structure integrity of the Energy Matrix and Time Matrix systems within them, and for seeding “life-waves” into manifest Time Matrices. The Eieyani of the Khundaray Primal Sound Fields last seeded a life-wave into our 15-dimensional Time Matrix 950 billion years ago (Earth time translation), through the creation of the 3 Primary Founders Race Collectives in our time Matrix referred to as the Breneau Orders; and they exists as eternal gestalts of consciousness in the form of spherical Ante-matter constructs of Thermoplastic Radiation within the 3 Primal Light Fields that form Density-5, dimensions 13,14 and 15 of our 15-dimensional Time Matrix. (Referred as the Kee-Ra-ShA) The Eieyani Collective responsible for seeding life into out Time Matrix is called Melchizedek Cloister Eieyani or MC Eieyani. Occasionally they incarnate in various forms, into the fields of space-time-matter within the Density Levels of our Time Matrix, to fulfill universal service missions. When in physical incarnation in time, incarnate Yanas most often use the name Eieyani in reference to their family line; in contemporary times, the Eieyani incarnate on Earth are commonly referred as “Type-1 Grail Line Indigo Children.” Activation of DNA Strand Template 30-48 allows a being to fully embody the frequencies and consciousness of the Khundaray Primal Sound Fields from the Energy Matrix beyond the Time Matrix. When a being activates the Khundaray within its body and consciousness it becomes what is known as a Khundara or “Yani,” a fully embodied Yanas, which is the legitimate use of the term “Ascended Master.” Ra Confederacy Entity gestalt within the Metagalactic Core. There are 12 primary identity gestalts within the Ra Confederacy. Using interdimentional portal mechanics, the Ur-Terranates of the Covenant of Palaidor time-traveled into HU-1 to a time-space coordinate positioned just after the cataclysm of Tara and the “Fall of man” With the assistance of the Ra Confederacy the Ur-Terranates of the Covenant of Palaidor gestalt of consciousness/genetic and planetary morphogenetic field was entered into the remaining morphogenetic field of Earth through the 11th and 14th dimensions. This morphogenetic field of consciousness energetically took on the shape of a sphere, and was called the Sphere of Amenti, named after the portion of Tara’s morphogenetic Field that contained the imprint for Mu and its inhabitants. Amenti was the part of Tara’s planetary core that connected energetically to the portals upon the continent of Mu. The singular Blue Flame sound-tone of the Eckah Grandeyanas identity is translated into audible sound as "rah" or Ra. (In some spiritual traditions this inaudible tone has been referred as "the sound of the inbreath and out-breath of God".) The audible sound translation of the "Ra" Eckatic Blue Flame sound-tone as it is spoken in our Time Matrix is Melchizedek (pronounced mel-kiz'-e-dek). Christos Founder Races Long before the creation of the Human genetic line, the 3 primary, biological manifest “Christos Founder Races” were created through the 3 Pre-matter Density-4 “Liquid Light Christos Field” planets of Dimensions 12, 11 and 10. These planets are: D-12 Aramatena, D-11 Aveyon and D-10 Vega. (Called the Cradle of Creation) The genetic codes and manifestation blueprints for every life form now manifested in our Time Matrix has emerged from the combining of the genetic templates of these 3 Primary Christos Founders Races of Density-4 and their various biological expressions. Guardian Alliance(GA) The GA represents a smaller, specialized group, and primary task force, within a greater Guardian Organization called the Inter-dimensional Associations of Free Worlds(IAFW). The GA is a co-operative organization through which an enormous variety of different interstellar, multidimensional and inter-time species and races work together to assist in the evolution of developing cultures throughout the multi-dimensional universe. Their mission is to protect and insure that species discover and fulfill their genetic plan of true spiritual enlightenment and multidimensional heritage as they were intended. Many members of the GA appear to be quite human, but they possess knowledge and abilities far beyond conventional human development.(All the Guardian races on Earth are considered Amenti Races) Some other members of the GA include: *The regal Lyran-Sirian Whites, an elder, pale-skinned hominid Sirian race frequently called the Founders. *The Aethien, large, white graceful beings of high spiritual development, which resembled upright preying mantises. *The Rhanthunkeana (referred by some as Rhantia), tall, thin light-emitting beings with translucent white skin, almond-shaped eyes of various hues and kinky white hair; skilled shape-shifters and highly advanced spiritually. *The Breneau, advanced beings from the highest dimensional worlds that appear as tall, luminescent figures with elongated heads and large eyes, when they physically manifest. *The Queventelliur. Large, longhaired apelike being of great intelligence and sensitivity, who are occasionally glimpsed on Earth as they monitor Earth’s environment for guardian purposes. *The Turaneusiams, tall, beautiful humans with elongated heads and skin/hair colors representing all those apparent on Earth plus some in pastel hues. The human lineage evolved out of the Turaneusiams, the Elder Race, primarily immortal. There are many other species involved with the Guardian Alliance, from various hybrids created through intermixing of these species, to the vast, formless sentient conscious entities who direct the Guardian Alliance, entities that exist beyond the scope of dimensionalization. The GA space-time location spans many different planetary, space, time and dimensional fields. Membership within the GA reaches from the matter-based galaxies and universes of the lower dimensions, to the unfathomable cosmic reality fields of pure consciousness that exist beyond the Metagalactic Core, free from dimensional structure. The GA and other pro-human Visitor groups are here to help us understand and successfully maneuver the challenges our planet will face during the coming years and they hope to lead us gently to a realization of our multi-dimensional heritage. They are also here to teach us to protect ourselves today from Intruder Visitor races that do not have our best interest at heart. Faced with the potential catastrophe of Draconian Legions waging war through our Time Matrix, the IAFW created a crisis intervention Task Force called the Guardian Alliance. Under the GA are 12 smaller “Signet Councils” that serve as Primary Guardians of each one of the Primary Star Gates in the Universal Templar Complex of our Time Matrix. The GA was formed as a TASK FORCE to increase security in our Time Matrix when the Fallen Angelic Legions created the Draconian race line to destroy the Oraphin-Angelic Human lineage and races of the Emerald Covenant. Specializes in propagation of the Emerald Covenant and serves as the governing body of over 10 million Emerald Covenant Star League Nations within the 4 Densities of matter in our Time Matrix. The GA is directed by the Yanas, Density-5 MC Eieyani Master Council of the Elohi-Elohim Emerald Order Breneau. Christos Founders Races and the IAFW. The GA is the administrative body of 12 GA Signet Councils. Each of the 12 GA Signet Councils is appointed by the Yanas and IAFW to serve as Primary Guardians of one of the 12 Universal Star Gates (SG's) in the Universal Templar Complex. Emerald Covenant Name given to the “Creation Contract” for the seeding of the life-field in our Time Matrix in the Pre-Matter (Liquid Light Christos Field) Density-4, dimensions 12, 11 and 10 of the “Christos Founder Races” (the primary biological manifest race before the creation of the Human genetic line) that was orchestrated through a cooperative agreement of intended peaceful co-evolution between the Yanas and the Density-5 Emerald, Gold and Amethyst Order Breneau Founders Races. Founder Races The 3 Breneau Collectives of Density-5, dimensions 13,14 and 15 created the first 3 manifest “Founder Races” in the Pre-matter Hydroplasmic “Cristos Liquid Light Field” of dimension 12, the entry point into densification of matter. Long before creation of the Human genetic line in our Time Matrix. These 3 Density-4 planets(Talked about below): D12 Aramatena, D-11 Aveyon and D-10 Vega, (the remainder of which appears as the star “Vega” in Density-1), and the Start Gates within them, are all located within the Lyran Star Constellation. This “Primal Triad of Creation” has thus become known as “The Cradle of Lyra”, the seeding point of life in our Time Matrix 950 billion Years ago. (Earth time translation) The genetic codes and manifestation blueprints for every life form now manifested in our Time Matrix has emerged from combining of the genetic code of the 3 Primary Christos Founders Races of Density-4 and their biological expressions. These 3 Primary Christos Founders Races were seeded from the Kee-Ra-ShA Primary Light Fields of dimensions 13, 14 and 15 into Pre-matter Density-4, dimensions 12, 11 and 10. This Christos Founders Races seeding took place trough the natural Star Gates of the Universal Templar Complex that open between dimensions in our Time Matrix. The continuous efforts of the Founders Races to restore peace and safety to this Time Matrix are a reflection of the responsibility for their creation. With the privilege of Free Will creation once given to the Founders Races by the Yanas, which set the life-field of out Time Matrix in motion 950 billion years ago, the Founders know that they are accountable for what occurs within this Time Matrix, and they realize that “they made the mess so it is their rightful responsibility to clean it up.” For this reason the Founders Races and Guardian Angelic Nations (see: Guardian Alliance) will continue with their crisis intervention efforts for however long it takes in terms of experiential “time.” The Founders Nations had not intended such chaos, nor had they anticipated that the polarity dramas within this Time Matrix could reach such extremes; extremes that threaten the structural integrity and well being of other life-systems far beyond our Time Matrix. Anuhazi Race The Elohei-Elohim Feline-hominid Cristos Founders Races (Also called the Anuhazi or Lyran-Sirian Whites) and the Feline-Aquatic Ape called Anyu. Created by The Emerald Order Breneau on a now destroyed Density-4 planet called Lyra-Aramatena, which housed Star Gate-12 of the Universal Templar Complex. Anuhazi Race(Also called Elohei-Elohim): One of the first 3 Breneau Collectives of Density-5, dimensions 13,14 and 15 created the first 3 manifest “Founder Races”. The Elohei-Elohim Feline-hominid Cristos Founders Races (Also called the Anuhazi or Lyran-Sirian Whites) and the Feline-Aquatic Ape called Anyu. Created by The Emerald Order Breneau on a now destroyed Density-4 planet called Lyra-Aramatena, which housed Star Gate-12 of the Universal Templar Complex. Cerez The Seraphei-Seraphin Avian-Insect-Reptile Christos Founder Races. (Also called Cerez or Bird People or Carians) Created by The Gold Order Breneau on the Density-4 planet called Lyra-Vega, which housed Star Gate-10 of the Universal Templar Complex. Bra-ha-Rama The Bra-Ha-Rama Cetacean-Aquatic Ape-Pegasus Christos Founder Races. Created by The Amethyst Order Breneau on a now destroyed Density-4 planet called Lyra-Aveyon, which housed Star Gate-11 of the Universal Templar Complex. Bra-ha-Rama: One of the first 3 “Founder Races” (created by the Breneau Collectives of Density-5, dimensions 13,14 and 15 ) manifested in the Pre-matter Hydroplasmic “Christos Liquid Light Field” of dimension 12, the entry point into densification of matter. Long before creation of the Human genetic line in our Time Matrix. The Amethyst Order Bra-Ha-Rama (sometimes referred as the Amethyst Order Ur) Maji DNA Template embodies the full spectrum of the Triadic Codes, the Fire Letters, corresponding to the second level of individualization from Source, the Triadic Level of the Energy Matrix.(They are legitimately considered Level-3 Ascended Masters.) Polaric DNA Coding allows an embodied being to run one-third of the Khundaray Primal Sound Currents (the Violet Flame Tones) through the physical body, when the Triadic DNA Codes are activated. Breneau or Rishi Breneau Orders, Solar Rishi or Meta-terrestrials. The 3 Primary Founders Race Collectives in our Time Matrix seeded as a life-wave into our 15-dimensional Time Matrix 950 billion years ago (Earth time translation), by the Eieyani of the Khundaray Primal Sound Fields. The Breneau Orders exists as eternal gestalts of consciousness in the form of spherical Ante-matter constructs of Thermoplastic Radiation within the 3 Primal Light Fields that form Density-5, dimensions 13,14 and 15 of our 15-dimensional Time Matrix. They represent our “ Universal Family of Consciousness,” through which all things manifest are indelibly connected to the Khundaray Primal Sound Fields, Yanas and Source through the energetic expression of the Kee-Ra-ShA Primal Light Fields. Each of the 3 Founder Races Breneau Orders represents a collective of consciousness seeded into time by one of the 3 Yanas Collectives from the Energy Matrix. The Emerald Order Breneau exist within the Blue-Eckatic Kee-Ra-ShA Light Field, and are representatives of the Emerald Order Grandeyanas collective. The Gold Order Breneau exist within the Pale-Gold-Polaric Kee-Ra-ShA Light Field, and are representatives of the Gold Order Wachayanas collective. The Amethyst Order Breneau exist within the Violet-Triadic Kee-Ra-ShA Light Field, and are representatives of the Amethyst Order Ramyanas collective. The 3 Breneau Order Founders Races are the eternal collectives of consciousness from, through, and within which the life-field seeded by the Yanas, manifest in space-time-matter expression. The Breneau Collectives are often referred as the “Rishi” or “Solar Rishi”, and sometimes as “Meta-terrestrials” Category:Blog posts Category:Anunnaki empire Category:Xenplexian empire